A R I G A T O U
by Hiname Titania
Summary: Saat Hinata sekarat apa yang akan Sasuke lakukan? CANON, drabel, my first fic for SHDL


**Disclaimer:** Naruto punya mas masashi, kalo Naruto punya saya fic ini bakalan saya buat jadi kenyataan.

**Warnings:** CANNON, gaje, typos,dll. Don't like don't read.

_With all my love and kindness i bring you..._

**~ Arigatou ~**

_By Hiname Titania_

_**~(69)~**_

"Hinata bertahanlah!" ujar Neji panik, keringat memenuhi wajah putihnya, mata lavendernya yang kini aktif menjadi byakugan bergerak ke kanan dan ke kiri, terus bergerak sampai akhirnya matanya berhenti terfokus pada satu titik.

"Hinata aku menemukan ninja medis!" teriaknya dengan sedikit kelegaan dari wajah tampannya.

"Hah...hah..." gadis yang di panggil Hinata itu diam, punggungnya bersandar pada salah satu pohon dengan posisi terduduk.

"Aku akan segera kembali, kumohon bertahanlah!" Ujar Neji, ia sangat khawatir dengan kondisi sepupunya saat ini. Sepupunya Hinata, terluka di bagian perut ia tertusuk oleh salah satu musuhnya, mereka baru saja menyelesakan misi ketika sekelompok bandit-bandit menghadang mereka dan berhasil melukai Hinata.

"Bertahanlah!" ujarnya seraya pergi meninggalkan Hinata.

Hinata memegangi perutnya yang terluka, tangannya berusaha menahan agar darah tidak terus keluar dari perutnya yang terluka.

'_Kami-sama...'_

'_...darahnya tak berhenti keluar.'_

Tubuhnya terasa begitu lemas, ia menyandarkan kepalanya ke pohon, matanya yang semakin sayu memandang kosong ke depan.

'_Apakah aku akan mati...?'_

'_...kuharap Neji-nii-san segera kembali.'_

"Wah, apa yang dilakukan seorang gadis manis sepertinya di sini?" Ujar seorang pria, hal ini berhasil membuat Hinata tersadar dari lamunannya, matanya menemukan dua sosok pria. Seorang pria dengan rambut perak dan bermata ungu memandangnya dengan tersenyum memperlihatkan gigi runcingnya. Dan seorang pria lagi, tubuhnya tinggi dan besar, berambut orange matanya menatapnya dengan kosong.

"Dia terluka!" Seru pria berambut perak itu.

"Kelihatannya lukanya cukup parah." Timpal pria berambut orange akhirnya berbicara juga.

"Ada apa?"sebuah suara dingin mengagetkan ketiga insan tersebut, suara itu muncul beriringan dengan kemunculan seorang pria dengan rambut hitam dan mata onyx.

"Seseorang terluka." Jawab pria berambut perak.

"Sasuke...-kun?" ujar Hinata lemas, matanya memandangnya bertanya, sedikit terkejut dengan kedatangan Uchiha bungsu yang tiba-tiba itu. Apalagi dia bertemu di saat ia terluka seperti ini.

Mata onyx itu menatapnya dalam diam.

"Kau kenal gadis ini, Sasuke?" tanya pria berambut perak.

"..."

"Suigetsu, Juugo. Ayo kita pergi." Ujarnya.

"Eeh? Kau serius membarkan gadis ini mati begitu saja?"

"..."

"Luka di perutnya cukup parah." Timpal pria berambut orange itu.

"..."

"Hahahaha, kau benar-benar berhati dingin dan kejam Sasuke." Ujar pria berambut perak, tawanya tak berhenti ia masih kagum dengan pilihan bosnya ini, benar-benar kejam dan dia sangat menyukai itu.

Mata onyx Sasuke menatap mata lavender milik Hinata untuk terakhir kalinya sampai akhirnya ketiga pria itu pergi dari pandangannya.

Hening...

Hinata hanya bisa menatap kepergian ketiga pria itu dalam diam, otaknya masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi kepadanya.

'_...Ternyata dia benar-benar telah berubah... apa yang akan kau lakukan Naruto-kun?'_

~(69)~

"...Hah...hah...hah..."

'_Bernapas... menjadi...semakin...sulit...'_

"...Hah...hah...hah..."

'_Tubuhku... semakin lama... semakin lemas...'_

"...hah...hah...hah..."

'_... sangat lemas...'_

"...hah...hah..hah..."

'_...sepertinya... aku akan... mati.'_

"Singkirkan tanganmu."

Mata Hinata membulat tak percaya dengan penglihatannya, mulutnya sedikit terbuka. Ia sangat terkejut dan tak percaya.

"Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn."

Sasuke berjongkok di depan Hinata, mata onyxnya memandang luka di perut Hinata.

"Juugo, perban." Perintahnya.

Pria berambut orange yang bernama Juugo itu segera mengeluarkan gulungan perban dari tasnya dan memberikannya kepada Sasuke. Sasuke segera memasang dan melilitkan perban itu di sekitar luka Hinata, menahan pendarahan di perutnya.

Kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah botol berukuran mini dari salah satu kantong celananya dan menyodorkan itu kepada Hinata.

"Minum ini." Ujarnya datar.

Hinata memandang botol itu kemudian memandang Sasuke, ia sedikit takut dan khawatir kalau botol itu berisi racun. Mata Hinata memandang Sasuke curiga.

Seperti bisa membaca pikiran Hinata, Sasuke memutarkan kedua bola matanya. "Ini bukan racun."

Dengan ragu-ragu Hinata mengambil botol itu dari tangan Sasuke, lalu meminumnya.

"Itu obat untuk menghentikan pendarahan." Ujarnya seraya berdiri dan melangkah pergi.

Sebelum Sasuke menghilang dari pandangannya, Hinata memanggilnya. "Sasuke-kun!"

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik menghadapnya.

Mata Hinata memandang Sasuke lembut, bibirnya membentuk seulas senyuman kecil, "_Arigatou_..."

_**~(69)~**_

'_Dia kembali...'_

'_...dan menolongku.'_

'_Naruto-kun, kau masih bisa menyelamatkan Sasuke-kun.'_

'_Kita masih punya harapan.'_

_**The End.**_

**A/N:**Hehe saya tau fic ini pendek banget, yah bagaimana juga saya menulis ini hanya beberapa menit dan saat itu saya sedang tidur-tiduran di tempat tidur saya. Entah karena apa tiba-tiba saya punya ide bikin fic sasuhina yang kayak gini. Fic ini banyak kekurangannya, ending nanggung, pendeskripsian yang kurang, tidak di edit dls walaupun seperti ini saya berharap readers mau mereview dan memberikan komentar tentang fic ini. Terimakasih sebelumnya udah mau ngeluangin waktu buat baca fic ini. My first fic for SHDL~ yeees!

Leave me a review please?


End file.
